1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveying body that conveys a recording medium, and to an image forming device equipped with the conveying body.
2. Related Art
In cases in which a recording medium is conveyed by plural drums, the recording medium is conveyed in a state of being held at the surface of the cylindrical-tubular drum. Further, when the recording medium is transferred to the next drum, the recording medium must be peeled off from the surface of the drum that is conveying it.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 54-65546, in an electrostatic printing device, blowing-out holes are provided at the surface of a drum, and a blowing-out path is provided within the rotating shaft of the drum. When the leading end of a recording medium comes to a peel-off position, a blowing-out path hole and the blowing-out holes are made to coincide at a bearing portion, and air is blown-out from the drum surface and the recording medium is peeled-off from the drum surface.
Further, in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3123853, in a stencil printing device, air is blown by a peeling claw and a separate mechanism at a conveying direction downstream side, in order to peel a sheet off from a drum.
Moreover, in JP-A No. 10-244722, in an inkjet printer, a drum interior is demarcated into plural sections in the rotating direction. Plural holes, that are formed in a fixed, pipe-like drum shaft and that suck and blowing-out air, and holes, that coincide with holes at the inner radial surface of the drum due to rotation, are provided. A recording medium is sucked and held or is peeled-off by switching the rotating direction of a suction/blowing-out fan that is provided at one end portion of the drum shaft.
However, in JP-A No. 54-65546, suction of the recording medium to the drum surface is not carried out only when the recording medium is peeled-off from the drum surface. Further, in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3123853, costs are high because a peeling claw and an air blowing mechanism are provided. Moreover, in JP-A No. 10-244722, the rotating direction of a fan must be switched and operation is complex.